


Untimely Cookie Baking

by TagTheScullion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Elena I hope you like this!, F/F, Implies past abuse but doesn’t go into that, My knowledge of billie ng comes exclusively from the riordanverse wiki, sorry beforehand for any inaccuracies to her character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagTheScullion/pseuds/TagTheScullion
Summary: Drew’s atypical baking itinerary leads to some reminiscing and an important question
Relationships: Billie Ng/Drew Tanaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Untimely Cookie Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liperbicons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liperbicons/gifts).



> The idea of baking or cooking in the middle of the night is based on my best friend and I who are prone to doing this and sending the other blurry half-asleep photos of the result
> 
> Elena, I’m not sure this is what you had in mind, but I hope you like it! Come think of it, I probably should’ve tried to write this in Italian for you, but I’m not there by far with my multilingual skills 
> 
> (All characters belong to Rick Riordan)

“I’ll bake cookies.”

Billie snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s 2 in the morning!”

“Yes, and I want to bake something,” Drew grinned. 

She scrolled through her phone searching for a recipe she liked.

“Here! Sugar cookies: an egg, sugar, flour, baking powder, butter… we have butter, don’t we?” Drew asked.

She rummaged through the fridge but found none. She tried the freezer next. Also butterless.

“You can replace butter for oil,” Billie told her from her place on the couch. She was pretending to be immersed in an old rerun of America’s Next Top Model. 

Drew found the rest of the ingredients and threw herself into the task. Sugar, egg, vanilla extract on one side. She grated some orange peel for extra flavour.

On another bowl, the dry ingredients, and some cinnamon because orange with no cinnamon? Blasphemy.

“Aren’t you supposed to put it in the fridge for a while?” Asked Billie when she glanced over and caught Drew cutting shapes from the dough.

Drew shrugged. “No one has time to let the dough rest.”

“You would’ve had time if you’d done this earlier,” Billie commented, laying her head on Drew’s shoulder. She put her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. 

“Billie, love,” Drew said. “You know I adore cuddling, but I’m making cookies now.”

Billie let go with a sigh. “How long will this take?”

“I have no idea,” Drew frowned. “I’ve been cutting shapes for ages already. It’s as if the dough multiplied or something.”

“Maybe you’re like Greek Jesus!”

Drew scowled. “Beards don’t suit my complexion.”

Billie caressed her cheek. “I think anything would suit your complexion, babe.”

“That was so cheesy we could’ve put it in the mixture and saved on sugar,” Drew said, wiping her hands on a dish-towel. 

She put the tray in the oven and set the timer.

Pulling Billie towards her from the belt loops of her jeans she said, “You and I have eight minutes.”

Billie pressed her against the counter, she kissed Drew softly, letting her set the pace.

Eight minutes wasn’t long, but it was enough for Billie to be sporting a nice new love-bite on her neck.

As they waited for the first batch of cookies to cool, Drew studied her girlfriend. 

Billie’s hair was longer than she’d seen it in a while. Her dark roots contrasted nicely with the pastel yellow she’d chosen to dye her hair with for the summer season. 

Throughout her life, Drew’s relationship with love had been unkind at the best times. She’d lived a childhood that had left her scarred and feeling disgusted with herself and her body, followed by an adolescence where she didn’t let affection fester, going from him to them to her to him again, always dancing out of reach of true emotion and stability.

In her adulthood she’d focused on her career. Her little business offered jobs to demigods who had trouble adapting to the mortal world after camp, or who had families that couldn’t help them. She tried to help runaway demigods too, kids born to creatures that needed weapons rather than children.

Billie had been nothing if not patient and understanding in the decade she'd known her. Drew had known the younger girl had developed a crush on her the second they’d met. Drew had teased and flirted with her, dumping quickly for her next conquest.

Drew still cringed when she thought of how horrible she’d behaved with Billie —and frankly, with many other people—. But Billie was kind and forgiving, and had held no grudge against her.

When they’d run into each other a few years back, Billie had shown no trace of resentment, and for the first time, Drew had realised what a truly great person she’d let go all those years ago.

Drew had taken Billie to a gorgeous Italian place in Brooklyn, calling it reparations for her bitchy teenage phase, but they had both known it was meant to be a date.

After several wonderful dates, a few picnics, and a memorable day trip to Buffalo, Drew had invited Billie to stay over.

She wasn’t exactly sure when Billie had moved in officially. It had been such a slow process, but eventually it had felt natural to have her there.

A whole year of cohabitation and Drew still felt as excited and in love as the first day. 

“What?” Billie asked, snapping Drew out of her thoughts. “Do I have something in my face? Is it the giant hickey you _bestowed upon me_ , my darling?”

Drew smiled dreamily. “Nothing. You’re perfect.”

“Big words for someone who called me cheesy not half an hour ago.”

Drew walked over and kissed her tenderly, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend’s soft lips against hers. 

“Marry me,” Drew said.

Billie gaped. “What?”

“Marry me,” Drew repeated, holding Billie’s face in her hands. “I love you. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life at your side.”

Billie’s cheeks grew warmer under Drew’s fingers. She made a sound between a laugh and a sob.

“Yes,” she said, and Drew saw her eyes well up with tears. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

She kissed Drew, and in that moment, her world couldn’t have been better.


End file.
